


i went smoking inside petrol stations again

by catchafallingstarfish (spaceboy_niko)



Series: niko's FAHC ramblings [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Explosions, Fake AH Crew, M/M, anyways hooray for wombats songs, i think it's platonic?, idk read it however, implied mavin, rated t for michael's language and also drunkenness, setting gas stations on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/catchafallingstarfish
Summary: [new message to: gavin]boi call me





	i went smoking inside petrol stations again

**Author's Note:**

> insp by the song "wired differently" by the wombats, it's a good song

_[new message to: gavin]_

_boi call me_

 

Michael’s phone buzzed in his hand seconds later, followed by Gavin’s sleepy voice asking, “What do you want?”

“Go and look out your window.”

“Michael, are you drunk?”

Michael laughed. “A little. I’m not sure. How drunk will half a bottle of Jack Daniel’s make me?”

Gavin audibly sighed, and Michael could hear him shuffling around, the soft pad-pad-pad of his footsteps on his bedroom floor, the click of the balcony lock and the rush of wind against the speaker.

“Alright, i’m outside now. what is it?”

“Can you see me?”

“Mi– what? Michael, boi, what have you done?”

A beat, and Michael waved the arm that wasn’t holding his phone. “See me now?”

“Michael, why are you on the roof of a petrol station without me?”

“Shut up for a second. Keep looking, I wanna show you something.”

The flare of the match winked on the roof, and Michael’s dead cigarette fell to the metal beneath his feet. The fresh one in his lips burned a steady red as he swung down under the canopy, landing on the asphalt with a noise that had Gavin wincing on the other end of the line.

“I can’t see you anymore, boi, where’ve you gone?”

“You’ll see in a bit.”

The cooling ash fell from his cigarette into the gasoline splashed artfully across the ground, and Michael decided that this was as good as he was going to get tonight.

“You ready, boi?”

“Michael, I’ve been ready this whole time.”

“You’re probably still not ready for this.”

Gavin scoffed. “Whatever.”

Taking a final drag, Michael dug into his pockets for a new smoke and a lighter. Biting the end of his unlit cigarette, he gave the lighter three clicks and it flared under the fluorescent white lights. Crouching down, he touched the flame to the pooling gasoline and watched as it licked around the edge, steadily growing as it found the trail and greedily burned around it.

Michael bolted up the neighbouring building, and as he stood panting on the roof he heard Gavin gasp.

The bright curls of the gasoline heart flared up as the duo watched from their rooftops in a companionable silence.

As the fire reached the pumps and blew debris and heat out towards them, Michael only just caught Gavin’s whisper of “holy shit.”

“Love ya, boi.”

“Love you too, you pyromaniacal dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr! (spaceboy-niko.tumblr.com)
> 
> i also have a writing blog! (catchafallingstarfish.tumblr.com)


End file.
